Crystal Marionette
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: Despues de aquel faditico dia, raros acontecimientos involucran a un muerto en vida, que podran hacer nuestros amigos para ayudarlo? Secuela de Broken Yaoi Seto x Katsuya


XD Yahho! Muahahahahaha bien, bien aki me tienen de nuez, con otro fic… esta vez con algo que creo muxho de ustedes querían y me exigieron, con amenazas Oo aun latentes si me permiten decirlo… pero como buena gente que soy le hago entrega para que se sus lindas pupilas se deleiten –_smirk and grin_- Les presento la continuación de **_Broken_**. Y lo hice mas por mi, ya que si no lo hacia me matan ¬¬U.

Bien pasemos a contestar los rewiew que me dejaron en el predecesor de este fic XD:

**Radfel: **XD Creo que no me sorprende si el admin. nos quiere hacer el futuro de cuadritos… ya comenzaron a cambiar todo… ¬¬U a mi se me hace que no tiene nada que hacer ô.ó… sabes sin pensarlo te convertiste en mi beta honoraria X3 y gracias a Dios no salio como trillado, O.O Y sobre Beyblade adivina… actualice! XD así despejo las sospechas sobre tu persona! ô.ó aunq si no te apuras con los caps de _Name_ ¬¬ ve consideran mis actualizaciones a tu _style_ X3

**Kokoro: -**_mirando a los chicos pelearse_- ¬¬U –_saca un sartén y le da un golpe a cada uno_- Gracias, me alegra n/n que a pesar de aparecerme por estos laderos mis fics te sigan gustando 3… Shi pobre Katsuya, pero ahora veras las causas o consecuencias XD dependiendo de cómo lo veas Muahahahahaha -_smirk_-

**Amazona Verde: **AHHH! NO, NO ME LINCHES! TxT Soy muy linda, joven, inteligente y sobre todo humilde para morir… ¬¬U Que! Yo solo digo la vdd! XD Aki ta la continuación con esto tengo mi pase al cielo! Y tú sabes que ayudarte con lo de nuevo formato para subir fics no fue problema n.n

**Akire Rosales: **Holaaa Akire y Liz n.nU si es así que se llaman, sino me corrigen ô.ó… pos sobre el cachorro espero que pronto sus dudas se disipen con las nubes después de un huracán en una tropical isla –_cof cof_- n.n ah no ese es mi ciudad natal en época de tormentas tropicales y huracanes… ¬¬U pero regresemos la tema… tenias razón aquí hay muxho juego –_saca una jarrita de limonada_- Y claro que escuche sus suplicas, cuando estaba acostada en mi lechito matándome las neuronas de cómo continuar ¬¬ espero rewiews como pago por el sacrificio!

**Anomina: **Se quien eres por la forma en como firmas tus rewiew y sobre todo por Rex… eres ehhh… Kida Luna no? O.o…–_se cubre la cabeza con las manos_- no me linches XD juro que se quien eres pero no recuerdo el nombre… ¬¬U Yo y mi gran memoria… espero que esta continuación valga como disculpa X3

**Kai250: **Amiga! XD me alegra que hasta estos lados me sigas leyendo y gracias por decir que mis historias son buenas, es algo que ya se, pero me gusta que me lo digan… XDDD Ehh bueno dejando eso aparte… espero que todas tus dudas se aclare n.n con este fic… sabes ¬¬ Quero rewiew como pago mis neuronas se mueren… sabes que son las únicas células que no se reproducen? T.T Pero su muerte no será en vano! –_saca abanicos y se pone a bailar como Pikachu al apoyar a Satoshi (Ash)_- Y Sii VIVA EL SETO/KATSUYA y EL YAOI!

**Fantasma de la Niebla: **Fantasmita gracias por el comentario, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, ya que mis neuronas están a su máximo, para poner todo en orden… bueno espero que lo disfrutes!

Ahora si ô.ó vamos con las advertencias del fic… lo cual… no creo necesario, pero ¬¬ no falta el que entre y salga mentando por los mil aire, así que conste que les advierto y ahí de ustedes porque YO como buena alma que soy para tener un lugar en el cielo para no afectar mas almas humanas que se pierden la belleza de este tipo de arte –_cof cof_-. Así que comencemos, porque **PRIMERO Y UNICO **de este fic contienes **YAOI ¬¬ **y me **VALE** (en toda la expresión) si su lado homofóbico encerrado se muera de un infarto al leer, porque si no sabes que es yaoi… estas mal orientado sobre el anime, mi vida ô.o, así que no tienes la energía necesaria para investigar… a lo que comúnmente llamamos _hueva o flojera_... como quieras decirle, de todo corazón les doy una rápida lección: El arte de dos hombres apareándose de lo lindo y saliendo a la calle tomados de la mano… eso, mi vida, es **YAOI**. Ahora que ya comprendiste y te **VALE**, bienvenido seas al mundo del Yaoi, por fin aceptas tu gusto por esta forma ambigua de belleza humana.

Y para no hacerlo más largo… el **_bendito _**disclamer… bien… me ven viajando por el mundo? ô.ó… ehhh ¬¬U sin contar los viajes a Europa, Canadá, Chile y Parte de México por vacaciones y los futuros planes a Tierra Santa, Egipto, Grecia, Turquía y de nuez a Europa por motivos familiares… n.nU Ok ese no fue el mejor ejemplo… ¬¬U BIEN ACASO VEN UNA MINI SERIE YAOI ENTRE LOS PROTAGONISTA DE YGO (Seto/Katsuya y Atemu/Yuugi) TRANSMITIENDOSE COMO EDICION DORADA EN JAPON Y QUE TARDARIA UNOS SIGLOS EN SER CENSURADA Y TRADUCIDA POR LOS GRINGOS PARA LUEGO TENER QUE DESCARGARLA POR INTERNET? No vdd?... bien… YGO no es **_MIO_**, y si lo fuera ô.ó no estaría muy lejos de hacer esa mini serie.

OoooooooO

**_.: CRYSTAL MARIONETTE :._**

_**-Prologo-**_

OoooooooO

El ecos de suaves pasos de manera interrumpida y tambaleante resonaban a lo largo de aquel pasillo oscuro y frío, su respiración era entrecortada, mientras su pecho subía y baja con dificultad, abrió la boca en busca de una bocanada de aire, se sentía asfixiado... acorralado... llevo una mano a la altura de su pecho, cerrándola a la altura del corazón mientras recargaba su espalda en el sólido concreto de la pared... su alrededor se volvía cada vez mas borroso, mientras las débiles luces que alumbraban el complejo parecían desaparecer... miles de imágenes atormentaron su mente, mientras se arrastraba hasta quedar sentado en el piso, fue cuando bajo la mirada hacia los azulejos que mostraban una imagen deformada... de el mismo... cerro sus ojos cuando su cabeza parecía apunto de explotar... abrió sus ojos de golpe mientras mostraban un sentimiento de culpa y terror... voces, gritos, suplicas, llantos... finalmente sangre...

"Hermano... porque!"- exclamaba una suave voz mientras dos orbes meladas lo observaban con miedo- "HERMANO!"

Se levanto de golpe por aquella imagen, tambaleo un poco, mientras sujetaba su rostro con ambas manos... le costaba respirar mientras sentía como su corazón era apretado... el sentimiento de asfixia lo estaba matando... camino hacia atrás cuando vio en los azulejos esa figura nuevamente reflejada... ahora cubierta de lo que pareció ser sangre... tropezó al tratar de huir, mientras escuchaba una risa... su risa... en un tono que denotaba una felicidad y maldad... se levanto mientras observaba al frente lo que parecía ser su única salida... no dudaría al igual que aquella fatídica noche...

El sonido de un cristal quebrándose en miles de pedazos resonaba en aquel edificio blanco, mientras un rubio en bata y pantalones blancos, caía de los cielos...

OoooooooO

Su mente era un caos, solo supo que de después de recibir aquella noticia, había abandonado la junta en la que se encontraba dejando con la palabra en la boca a varios empresarios, la limosina en la que se encontraba parecía lenta a diferencia de otras ocasiones... finalmente comenzó a reflejarse en los cristales del auto aquel edificio que guardaba lo mas preciado que tenia junto con Mokuba y Kaiba Corp.

Ni siquiera se preocupo en preguntar el numero de habitación, solo abrió las puertas de aquel recinto de blancura inaculable, fue cuando una enfermera se encontraba saliendo de aquel cuarto con el num. 302, lo detuvo explicando que el interno necesitaba reposo después de lo sucedió... pero simplemente no le importaba... amenazó a la joven diciéndole que si sabia quien era, pero para su sorpresa, solo recibió una cachetada en la mejilla izquierda, mientras varias reclamaciones llevaban por parte de la mujer que al parecer, entre las cuales le avergonzaba que usara su poder para tenerlo todo... fue cuando unos pasos leves

hicieron acto de presencia de un señor de uno 40 en adelante, que pidió disculpas por la empleada, la cual se retiro sin mas que decir.

"Siento mucho lo sucedido, pero creo que mi empleada tiene razón"-enunciaba aquel señor vestido de blanco, mientras abría la puerta del cuarto, invitándolo a pasar-"Pero debe entender que no todo se consigue por medio del dinero y el poder, no todas las personas tenemos miedo"- sin pronuncia nada, se acercaba a una maquina que registraba la condición el chico, mientras hacia unas anotaciones en el documento a una lado de la cama del chico, con un lápiz golpeaba la pantalla de una de las maquinas que registraba los latidos del corazón.

"Digamos doctor, alguna mejoría?"-enunciaba el CEO mientras se acercaba a la cama, donde un chico rubio yacía con un respirador en el rostro, algunas vendas en su cuerpo, una de las cuales de hallaba alrededor de la cabeza del chico, que había saltado desde un quinto piso de aquel blando edificio, encontrado por una de las enfermeras en turno, entre los arbustos rodeado de fragmentos de cristal en posición semi-fetal y a su alrededor comenzaba a formarse un charco de sangre, mientras la gran vitrina del quinto piso se encontraba literalmente destruida, mientras pequeños cristales amenazaban por caer.

"..."- sabiendo muy bien a lo que se refería el chico, metido unos momentos- "Desde que el chico ha llegado, toda comunicación con el ha sido prácticamente imposible, no habla, no escribe... ni siquiera muestra deseos de hacer dibujos como un pequeño niño"- hizo una pequeña pausa, esperando alguna contestación del ojiazul- "Temo que todos nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles... y también presiento que no será la única y última vez que esto suceda, el sentimiento de remordimiento y culpa han comenzado a atacarlo psicológicamente... habrá que vigilarlo a cada momento partir de ahora"- el doctor iniciaba su retiro de la habitación- "La sombra del asesinato ha comenzado a perseguirlo"-el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta y los suaves pasos del doctor abandonaban la habitación del rubio.

"Katsuya... porque! QUE PASO CON ESA CARTA QUE ME MANDASTE! DONDE DECIAS QUE NADA NI NADIE PERMITIRIA QUE TE QUITARAS LA VIDA?"-el ojiazul había alzado la voz, mientras observaba al rubio que no parecía escucharlo, los únicos sonidos existentes eran la agitada respiración de Kaiba y el sonido continuo de las máquinas-"Esto no solucionara nada..."-el joven empresario apretaba sus puños al observar el cuerpo de Jounouchi inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. comenzó a dar media vuelta para salir de aquel sitio, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al sentir un agarre en su gabardina-"Katsuya?"-volteo mientras admiraba como el puño del rubio se hallaba cerrada en la tela de su ropa... pero su mirada se mantenía fija en otro punto... solo había sido una reacción involuntaria por parte del rubio, que había ilusionado al joven dueño de Kaiba Corp. Suspiro cerrando los ojos mientras retiraba aquella mano, para salir de aquel cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

"Se... to"-Si el joven ojiazul no hubiera abandonado el recinto, hubiera visto el sutil movimiento en los labios del chico de ojos melados, al igual que las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejilla en un inexpresivo rostro-"Seto..."

OoooooooO

Termine! –siente la mirada de toda la legión de sus lectores- O.O q? Ok, XD aun no dice muxho, pero no preocupéis porque ya tengo la idea para el cap 1! Y ahora a lo mas importante… los lindo y adorables rewiews que me dejaran porque me los merezco y es una orden, a ver repitan después de mi XD O-R-D-E-N… si no quieren que actualizase cada mes –_smirk a su Némesis_- n.n Así que nos vemos en el prox cap!

**_Arrivederci_**


End file.
